


A New Dawn

by oddfurball



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfurball/pseuds/oddfurball
Summary: Jon and Daenerys navigate the waters after they have recognized that they love each other. With the Great War on the horizon, they must make hard decisions to ensure a better future. Tyrion worries that these decisions might not be wise whereas Davos is supportive of their love. This work picks up after the Season 7 Finale and depicts the story to come with a central narrative established around Jon and Daenerys.





	A New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody. As Season 7 has ended, there is anticipation for the upcoming Season 8. I wanted to put forward my vision of the events in Season 8 revolving around Jon and Daenerys' relationship as I feel their romance depicts what a well-matched couple can be. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and comment below because I would love to know everyone's views. 
> 
> *I do not own any character in this work of fan-fiction.*

**Chapter 1**

 

Jon felt something warm stir in his arms.  _ Daenerys _ . She snuggled deeper into his embrace radiating heat which was was welcomed by Jon. Jon opened his eyes and stared at the frail figure in his arms. Her neat and intricate braid was dishevelled, her silver locks flowed freely and tumbled down her back and her lips were puckered and a bit swollen because of the numerous kisses they shared through the night. But, still she was beautiful. Jon tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Daenerys stirred under his touch but quickly resumed her even breathing. Through the small window in the chamber of the swaying vessel, Jon could see that light was still scarce so he decided to catch a few more hours of rest in her bed before leaving her chambers. 

 

As Jon closed his eyes and rested his chin on Daenerys’ head bringing her even closer to his chest, he knew that his sleep was far away.  _ Why couldn’t he resist himself from knocking on her cabin door _ ?  _ Why did his whole body tingle when her lips had touched his? Why would his eyes always search for hers?  _ Jon knew that the answer to all of his questions was a single statement.  _ He was in love with her.  _ He had known a woman’s touch before. Yrgitte was fierce and beautiful and his heart had ached when he burned her on the pyre. But with Daenerys, everything was different. Her eyes spoke to him, her lips caused him to bare all of his secrets and her touch coursed like fire through his veins. These feelings were strong and with her by his side, Jon wanted to believe that he will win the Great War. The thought of victory brought a sad smile on his face as he pictured his future with Daenerys by his side. 

 

Daenerys stirred and Jon found her eyes as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

 

“It's still early, My Queen. You should get more sleep.”

 

“Jon….”

 

Jon breathed in her smell as she kissed him. The kiss was passionate and her lips moved slowly like they were branding him as the man who belonged to her. When they parted, Jon could see in Daenerys’ eyes that the hope of a future with her wasn't so crazy after all.

 

“It’s no more “My Queen” for you. It’s simply Dany from now.”

 

Jon hesitated for a second but there was no defying Daenerys. 

 

“Dany it is.”

 

“I think it’s time for me to leave your chambers, Dany. Before the rest of them wake up, I should return to mine.”

 

“Already? Can’t you stay a bit longer?”

Jon’s dark brown eyes saw the pleas in her lilac ones. There was no denying that this woman was slowly becoming his life. 

 

“Five more minutes.”

 

“Make that ten.”

 

Jon felt Daenerys’ breast press closer to his chest as she wrapped her arms around him making it difficult for him to restrain himself.

 

“What are you thinking, Jon?”

 

“I am just wondering if..if we had met in a different time..a time in which we didn’t have to face the dead. A place where our titles didn’t matter. A place where we are just a man and woman who are always….”

 

“...together. I have thought about this too. After our first meeting, I was intrigued by your ways, Jon. And I slowly started trusting you. When you foolishly volunteered for the suicide mission beyond the Wall, I was scared to let you go. After you left, I would dream about us being at a place where neither you are a King nor I am a Queen. We are just two people in love.”

* * *

 

Daenerys knew that dropping the word “ _ love _ ” was early for them. But, she knew that only love could describe the way she felt for Jon. Almost losing him in that icy lake had asserted what she already knew. She loved him. She hesitated before meeting Jon’s eyes. After a long moment, she slightly propped herself up on her elbows until she was facing Jon squarely and said the words she knew were right.

 

“ _ I love you, Jon Snow.” _

 

She saw it in his eyes first. And then in his smile. Daenerys had never seen him smile this wide and she her heart skipped a beat looking at his handsome features being highlighted by his smile.

 

“I thought I was crazy to feel this way. _I love you,_ _Daenerys Targaryen._ And it appears, we are in trouble. I want to hold onto you forever.”

 

Daenerys knew this was crazy. Loving Jon was reckless and it would cause headaches for her council but she didn’t care anymore. As she kissed him, all she could think about was she didn’t just end up trusting the stranger, she ended up loving him. 

 

Daenerys and her love spent every night together as they sailed to White Harbor. With a few days left in their journey, Daenerys grew anxious. She knew that her nights with Jon was coming to an end. She could feel restlessness creep into Jon too. On one of their nights together, Jon expressed his concern about their time ahead. He was sitting in her chamber absently swirling his wine glass. Daenerys couldn’t help but chuckle at his habit.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, Jon. You haven’t taken a sip out of that glass. All you do is swirl it. I think the wine is tired being swayed.”

 

“Dany, it’s not funny. We will approach White Harbor in a few days time.”

 

“And travel to Winterfell. We will still be together.”

 

“Not the way we are now. And soon, we will be marching into battle. Gods, what I wouldn’t give to stop time.”

 

Daenerys got up from her chair facing Jon and sat in his lap straddling him. She removed the tire holding Jon’s locks and ran her hand through his curls causing him to skip a breath. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and ran placed her hands on Jon’s cheeks.

 

“Do you love me?”

 

“Do you really need to ask me that? I am scared, Dany. I am scared that we are running towards a losing battle which we won’t survive. I have allowed myself to imagine a future with you and as we inch closer to Winterfell, our future moves farther away into an abyss.”

 

“Jon, I am scared too, terrified even. But I want to stop living my life looking into a future which might never exist. My goal is to be a Queen that breaks the wheel but now fighting in a war for life is necessary, a war which I could never fathom. And in all of this, you turned into my hope for a better future. I never imagined that a Northern Fool will make me want to seize every moment of my life. So, Jon, celebrate our love in this moment.”

 

“Aye, my Queen. I will learn to live in the present while hoping for a better future.”

 

Daenerys saw Jon lean in for a kiss but she turned away her face because she had a very important task at hand.

 

“What’s wrong, Dany?”

 

Daenerys placed both her hands on Jon’s shoulders and stared at him squarely. She was nervous and her hands were sweaty. Her heartbeat was a tad bit faster than usual and after taking a few deep breaths, Daenerys finally spoke.

 

“Dany, you are scaring me.”

 

“Jon Snow, the King in the North. Would you do something for me?”

 

“Dany, I am not King anymore. And of course, anything for you.”

 

“Would you be my King?”

 

“Dany, what are you even……”

 

Daenerys saw the importance of her words hitting Jon. His dark eyes grew larger and his eyebrows creased but soon, his face glowed with a handsome smile.

 

“Are you asking me to marry you?”

 

“I hope that’s a yes.”

 

“Aye. How could I ever refuse my Queen?”

 

As Daenerys slowly kissed her future husband while he carried her to the bed, she forgot about all her surroundings and breathed Jon in. The smell of leather mixed with a tingle of sweat was a smell she looked forward to waking up to everyday. 


End file.
